TS: PanCo in Games!
by Gagal Move-On
Summary: Bagaimana jika anak Pandora Community ikut festival olahraga sekolah? merupakan fan fanfiksi dari Teenage Stories! dan Tahun Senior! milik Siebte Gloxinia


A Pandora Hearts Fanfiction

Teenage Stories! dan Tahun Senior! Fan Fanfiction

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Teenage Stories! dan Tahun Senior! © Siebte Gloxinia

=tidak ada keuntungan meteril atas penulisan FF ini, sumpah!=

.

* * *

><p>Warning:<p>

1. Disarankan untuk membaca Teenage Stories! dan Tahun Senior! Milik SiebteGloxinia dulu link: www . fanfiction s / 7012183 / 1 / Teenage-Stories dan www . fanfiction s / 8529143 / 1 / Tahun-Senior (hilangkan spasi)

2. bahasa kasar, typo dan OOC

.

_Spesial untuk Glo. Selamat ulang tahun! (iya telat, tahu kok)_

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Bagaimana jika anak <em>Pandora<em> _Community_ ikut festival olahraga sekolah?—

"_IH, KUTEKS GUE!"_

"_GOBLOK, RINGNYA YANG _ONO_!"_

"_SETOP! SETOP! PELANGGARAAAAN!"_

—kacau.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Jadi begini, Pak, untuk festival olahraga kali ini kita yakin menang karena kita sekarang sudah jadi angkatan paling senior, tapi … kita butuh dana tambahan buat beli kostum, Pak, hehe."

"…." Yang ditanya ternyata lagi sibuk membaca majalah. Entah majalah apa tapi tampaknya ia membaca dengan terlalu serius (atau sekadar alasan bahwa dia malas mendengarkan permintaan muridnya).

"Pak,"

"Hm," pria itu (masih) sibuk membaca dan membalik-balik majalahnya; tak peduli.

"Pak Barma," anak lelaki itu pun masih mencoba.

"Hmm,"

"Pak Ganteng,"

"Udah tahu kok,"

"Yaudah sih, Pak!" pemuda berbadan kecil (baca: cebol) yang semenjak tadi dikacangi walasnya itu akhirnya naik pitam juga. Digebraknya meja gurunya yang gondrong dan nyentrik itu, "katanya tadi saya dipanggil ke sini buat ngomongin masalah kelas kita yang bakal ikutan festival olahraga? Kok Bapak malah liatin majalah terus, sih?! Majalah Bokep ya?!"

"Hush Oz," Pak Barma (akhirnya) menutup majalah itu (yang ternyata adalah majalah G*adis) kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja, "iya, iya, kalian butuh _cheerleader_ 'kan ya? Si Break 'kan juga bisa."

"Pak …," dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas panjang, "MAKANYA KALO MURID NGOMONG ITU DIDENGERIN, JANGAN MALAH BACA MAJALAH GADIS! SAKIT HATI SAYA INI, PAK. SAKIT!" Oz meremas-remas bagian dada seragam putihnya sedangkan Pak Barma yang bermata imut itu hanya memandangi Oz dengan tatapan jijik. "Lagian Bapak mau kelas kita yang jadi _cheers_-nya badut merangkap banci itu? Habislah kelas kita, Pak! Habis!"

"Jangan ngibul kalian kalo nggak punya duit! Ngamen aja di jalan pasti bakal di kasih duit sama om-om." Kemudian si wali kelas mengeluarkan uang sepuluhribuan dari sakunya dan memberikannya ke tangan Oz dengan harapan agar Oz bisa segera menghilang dari pandangannya, "nih jajan, pergi sana! Jangan ganggu saya lagi!"

"Daritadi _atuh_, Pak!" anak lelaki itu pun pergi sambil nyengir.

.

Oz kembali ke kelasnya dengan pura-pura lesu (padahal ceria pake banget setelah punya urusan pribadi dengan semangkuk bakso).

"Lama banget lu! Si Barma ngomong apaan?" tanya Jack yang sedang disisiri Alyss (cewek ini khawatir kalau-kalau kutu Reo ternyata sudah menjamah kepangan pacarnya).

"Tau, tuh! Doi pelit banget!" pemuda kecil itu menjawab sembari menghempaskan pantat teposnya ke kursi kelas, misuh-misuh menceritakan kejadian di ruang guru tadi (tentunya tanpa uang sogokan itu).

"Gue bilang juga apa." Elliot menyahut dari balik _I-ngepad_-nya sambil terus main lgr (_let's get_ rampok), "kita harus cari ide buat ngumpulin duit dan _guess what_? Gue udah punya idenya." Lanjutnya menaruh _I-ngepad_-nya di atas meja dan berbicara dengan mata bercahaya penuh percaya diri.

"Elo mah pasti sesat, El!" Gil menimpuknya dengan buku catatan dari bangku barisan ketiga dan memang (mirisnya) tidak ada satu pun anak PanCo di sana yang setuju untuk sejenak mendengarkan ide dari Elliot.

Bocah 'ajaib' itu kemudian hanya meringkuk di sudut kelas.

"Kayaknya bener deh kata Elliot, kita harus cari cara buat dapetin uang sendiri." Alyss yang telah selesai menyisir rambut Jack berpindah ke tengah kemudian anak PanCo tanpa dikomando membuat lingkaran seperti rapat dadakan tim _American_ _football_.

"Tuh kan gue bene—"

"Diem lu busuk," Alyss menatap pemuda itu dengan sinis sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada pedas, "ya lo bener, tapi ide lu udah pasti enggak."

"Kalian 'kan belum denge—"

"Lagian Lyss, kenapa kita nggak minta duit ortu aja sih? Ngapain capek-capek ngumpulin duit? Mana gue lagi seret nih!" keluh Alice (dengan seenak udelnya nyuekin Elliot) sambil bergelayutan kayak anak monyet di lengan kembarannya itu.

"Nggak, Lice. Lu lupa? Ini kan festival terakhir kita di SMA. Masa lo mau kita minta-minta ke ortu? Di mana rasa spesialnya?!"

"Di telor mata sapi sama ayam gorengnya, Lyss!" dan Break mendapat sikutan maut di perut dari Sharon hingga menyebabkan badut itu menggelepar kesakitan di lantai kelas.

"Ngamen aja kali ya?" si rambut ganggang laut ragu-ragu mengajukan usulnya. Iya ragu-ragu, suaranya pas menyanyi 'kan nggak beda sama tong yang dipukul.

"Iuh, Gil, gue nggak mau jadi item. Sori aja," Lotti mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya _ilfeel_, "dan gue nggak mau berurusan sama Sat*pol PP karena kita ngamen di jalan."

Liam membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Lotti bener, Gil. Lu mau kita ketangkep sama si Jigong-Jigong itu lagi?" seketika khayalan mereka melayang ke penjara dan kepala penjara yang botak serta polisi yang ganteng tapi 'rada-rada'.

"MAKANYA DENGER IDE GUE DUL—" Elliot menggebrak meja, membuyarkan fantasi mereka semua. Ternyata ia masih mencoba untuk dinotis, Saudara-saudara—

"Eh gue ada ide nih! Ikut gue yuk semua!"

—dan yak gagal! Anak PanCo pun mengikuti Alice yang melenggang pergi keluar kelas dan meninggalkan pemuda itu depresi di sana.

.

"Jadi ini ide lo?" Vincent menatap Alice dengan pandangan _gue-nggak-nyangka-ternyata-lo-sebelas-duabelas-sama-Elly-Lice_ ketika mereka semua sampai di depan mansion si kembar.

"Yup!" Alice mengangguk dengan bangga.

"JENIUS BANGET LU YE KITA BAKAL MINTA DUIT SPONSOR KE BOKAP LO DAN LO BANGGA?" Elliot akhirnya naik pitam—sekaligus melampiaskan perasaannya karena dicueki dari tadi.

"Iya, Lice, kan tadi gue udah bilang? Kita nggak boleh minta duit ortu soalnya ini 'kan—"

"Festival olahraga terakhir kita?" Alice memotong kalimat kembarannya dan mendecak, "iya gue tau, Sis, tapi coba lu bayangin kalo dalam tiga hari ini kita gagal dapet uang? Kostum yang lo dan kita semua mau itu nggak bakal slese tepat waktu!"

"Sebenarnya menurut Echo kita bisa bikin kostum dari kardus saja." Sahut Echo mencoba memberi ide sekaligus melerai dua bersaudara itu.

"Robocop! Robocop!" anak-anak cowok langsung terlihat girang—memperagakan dirinya sebagai tokoh polisi robot yang pernah terkenal di jaman jebot dan baru di-_remake_ tahun ini—kemudian terhenti seketika ketika Alyss men-_death glare_ mereka.

"Lagian Lyss …," sambung Alice dengan nada lebih lunak, "yang kita lakukan sekarang udah termasuk usaha 'kan?"

"Iya, iya. Yaudah ayo masuk." Akhirnya si putih itu mengalah, menghembuskan napas berat lalu menatap tajam anak PanCo, "tapi sebelum itu! Kalian semua plis sekali ini gue minta pada jaga sikap ya," ada rasa frustasi di nada suaranya yang tegas, "kalo bokap gue nggak ngasih kita duit … berarti kalian harus cuci mobil, ngamen dan jadi tukang parkir buat biaya kostum kita!"

"_Yes, Ma'am_!"

.

"Jadi, Pa, Ma, kita butuh dana tambahan …." Alyss memelas dengan suara mendayu-dayu berharap Om Glen dengan 'kebaikan' hatinya akan mengeluarkan gepokan duit dari kantong celana.

Om Glen (yang ganteng itu) memperhatikan wajah anak-anak PanCo. Jack—selaku calon mantu—berusaha keras untuk memperlihatkan senyumnya yang paling indah sementara yang lain hanya menunduk sambil berbicara dengan mendesis karena takut diterkam si om.

"Kenapa kamu senyam-senyum begitu?"

"Mampus lu Jack! Udah dibilangin dari tadi!" umpat Oz tetap dengan desisan ularnya yang _sexy_, sementara Alyss menepuk dahinya frustasi.

"Ehehe nggak Om, saya cuma—"

"Dia lagi sariawan, Pa," serobot Alyss—

("Iye, sariawan. Di otak." Komentar Elliot sarkastik dan langsung dibungkam Liam pakai kauskaki Break)

—kemudian bergerak mendekat ke arah Om Glen memegangi tangan ayahnya, "Pa, ayolah …."

"Glen, mereka 'kan kurang lebih sudah banyak juga membantu kita, kenapa nggak kasih aja sih?" Lacie yang datang dari arah dapur—sambil membawa se-jar jus jeruk—pun ikut membantu.

Om Glen hanya mengangguk sedikit.

"Duh, Om Glen dan Tante Lacie emang nomor satu deh! Muah!" anak-anak PanCo—yang daritadi berusaha terlihat sewaras dan sekalem mungkin—berteriak-teriak dan meloncat kegirangan, sebelum dihentikan dengan hardikan sangar dari Om Glen.

"Cepat minum jus jeruknya dan pergi segera dari sini!"

"_Yes, Sir_!"

.

Akhirnya festival olahraga yang dinantikan itu datang juga. Anak-anak PanCo terlihat sangat bersemangat dan siap tempur dengan kostum warna merah menyala—yang disponsori 100% oleh Om Glen—yang baru siap dua hari lalu dan masih wangi toko tentunya.

Pertandingan terbagi untuk perlombaan putra dan putri. Cabang yang dilombakan adalah basket, voli dan atletik. Sedang hadiah untuk juara umum cukup menjanjikan, makan gratis di kantin selama sebulan (bahkan Alice sudah membayangkan ia bersama daging panggang di kantin, hanya berdua melewati malam penuh bintang. Iya, rada sarap emang).

Dan sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di kelas menunggu pertandingan pertama yang akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Baru sadar ya, kelas kita isinya dikit doang." Mizuaki mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas dan hanya mendapati belasan anak-anak yang ber-_attitude_ busuk sedang duduk manis di kursi kelas dan beberapa tiduran di atas meja.

"Suara lo-lo semua pada toa, sih, makanya nggak sadar kalo kita itu cuma ber-tujuhbelas!" Chesire menimpali komentar pacarnya dan mendapati tatapan maut anak PanCo dari segala arah.

"Terpaksa dong satu orang bisa dua-tiga cabang?" tanya Michelle sambil manggut-manggut memperhatikan form festival olahraga yang bertuliskan cabang-cabang yang akan dilombakan.

"Boleh kok, maksimal memang tiga." Reo menunjuk syarat dan ketentuan berlaku yang ada di paling bawah form.

"_Btw_, gue udah bikin nih daftar pemainnya," Alyss mengeluarkan selembar lagi form dari tasnya yang sudah berisikan nama-nama meraka.

"Mana Lyss?" Liam mendekat ke arah si kembar putih, mencari-cari namanya kemudian menghela napas lega ketika mengetahui ia hanya diikutsertakan di satu cabang.

"Mana? Mana? Liat!" Alice melonjak ke saudarinya itu dan merebut kertas tersebut seenaknya.

"Yaudah deh serah, gue mah oke-oke aja …," Gil diam sejenak, "asal jangan lomba yang berhubungan dengan kucing aja."

Eida menarik-narik ujung baju Alyss setelah melihat namanya ada di cabang mana, "ng … Lyss … gue tahu peraturan basket tapi gue nggak pernah main sebelumnya, ganti sama lo aja ya?"

"Ga bisa, Eida, stamina gue nggak kayak Alice dan … susunan pemainnya udah terlanjur gue kasih ke panitia," terangnya dan membuat mata Eida semakin memelas memohon padanya, "tenang aja, 'kan lo nggak main sendiri."

"Wew, gue tiga." Michelle mendapati namanya ada di ketiga cabang dengan indahnya. Bukannya dia mau protes seperti Eida, tapi pasti bakal menguras stamina walau dia cukup lumayan di bidang olahraga.

"Alice juga tuh!" Mizuaki menunjuk nama Alice yang ternyata juga ada di setiap cabang.

"Dia mah gorilla," sambar Break.

"Hush!"

Lotti memekik setelah mendapatkan kertas itu di tangannya, "Ih Sharon enak banget nggak main cuma jadi manajer doang!" sedang perempuan itu kebagian dua, habislah gincu dan dandanannya.

"Trus lu mau gantian? Manajer itu sebelas dua belas sama babu lho." Kata Jack yang (sepertinya) tak sadar Sharon bisa dengan jelas mendengar ocehannya.

"…." Jack habis dipukuli dengan _harisen_.

"Lagian gue ikut satu kok, voli! Oh ya! Nanti pas cewek main yang cowok-cowok dukung ya, kita bakal ngelakuin yang sebaliknya juga kok!" seru Sharon setelah puas memukuli Jack dengan _harisen_-nya.

"Ya pastilah, soal rusuh-rusuhan kita mah nggak ada yang bisa ngalahin!" Break sudah siap dengan galon kosongnya dan Oz sudah siap dengan tari perutnya, serah lu deh, Oz.

Pengumuman lewat _speaker_ sekolah terdengar, mereka diharap untuk segera ke gedung olahraga. Mendengar hal itu mereka berkumpul membentuk lingkaran, berdesak-desakkan, menaruh tangan kanan mereka semua bertumpuk-tumpuk di tengah lingkaran.

"Nggak ada artinya kalo kita nggak menang di festival olahraga kali ini …," Oz (selaku ketua kelas) mulai berbicara dengan ekspresi serius, "tapi lebih nggak ada artinya lagi kalo kita nggak bersenang-senang!"

"PANCO?!"

"BERSATU KITA TEGUH! BERCERAI KITA SUSAH MOVE-ON!"

.

_Pertandingan pertama: basket pria. Pemain: Gil, Jack, Break, Elliot dan Vincent._

Suara decit sepatu basket dan riuh suara penonton memenuhi lapangan basket _indoor_ sekolah mereka. _Quarter_ pertama pertandingan basket pria baru saja dimulai.

"Break! _Pass_ ke gue!"

"Break! Elliot_ no cover_! Kasih dia aja!" Sharon teriak dari tepi lapangan. Wih kece juga tuh pake '_no cover no cover_'-an segala.

Terlihat jelas di wajah Break yang sedang membawa bola bahwa ia memberikan bola itu ke Elliot dengan rasa nggak ikhlas.

"Elliot lari!" Vincent yang tepat berada di bawah ring lawan berteriak padanya. Pemuda itu tak bisa banyak bergerak karena sedang dijaga oleh dua orang, jadi terpaksalah ia menggantungkan asanya pada si Elliot.

"Élli guk guk guk!" dan Jack masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda di tengah-tengah pertandingan.

"Elli kasih temen kasih temen!" Gil panik karena tiba-tiba pemain yang menjaga Vincent kini menghalangi Elliot yang tadi masih berlari sendirian. Posisi pemuda lugu itu sih sudah bagus, hanya saja Gil (dan semua teman-teman yang lain) tak percaya jika Elliot akan bisa mencetak angka.

"Ga! Gue bisa! Gue bisa!" dengan sok-sokan Elliot berteriak percaya diri dan dengan sok-sokan pula dia membidik ring lawan.

Shoot.

Dan yak! Nggak masuk. Seketika Elliot di-_smack down_ oleh anak-anak PanCo.

"WOOI MAINNYA YANG BENER DONG!" teriak Lotti dengan pita suaranya yang toa.

"Perjanjiannya yang bikin kita kalah, bakal digesekin pantatnya sampe abis ke tiang bendera." Kata Echo datar menyebut perjanjian mengerikan yang sesungguhnya tak pernah ada.

"Hush, Echo!"

Akhirnya pertandingan itu berakhir dan disusul dengan dua pertandingan berikutnya hingga mereka berhasil keluar sebagai juara pertama berkat permainan bagus dari Vincent. Ternyata itu si abang-abang tukang rokok kuat juga napasnya main basket (walau abis itu semaput dan digotong rame-rame ke UKS).

.

_Pertandingan kedua: voli cewek. Pemain: Alice, Mizuaki, Alyss, Sharon, Michelle, Echo._

"Alice servis-nya jangan _out_ mulu!" Alyss frustasi dengan tenaga kembarannya yang berlebih. Break memang benar, gadis itu sepertinya memiliki gen gorilla.

"Alice!" Mizuaki berteriak, lagi-lagi kelinci hitam itu melakukan servis keluar jalur.

"Iya-iya gue tahu!" tapi tetap saja ketika ia menservis lagi, bolanya keluar jalur bahkan memantul ke kepala wasit (hal yang ini mungkin ia sengaja, entahlah).

"Woi Alice!" kini Michelle yang menghardiknya gemas, temannya yang gila makan itu sudah memberikan beberapa poin percuma pada lawan hanya karena servisnya yang selalu _out_, "Sharon, lu ganti posisi sama Alice gih."

Kemudian Alice dan Sharon bertukar posisi. Sharon menjadi server (pemain yang menyervis ke lapangan lawan) dan Alice yang menjadi _blocker_ (memblok serangan lawan).

"Eh cewek lu emang bisa?" Jack berbisik-bisik pada Break di bangku penonton, meragukan Sharon yang notabene kesehariannya _lady-like _(emak-emak maksudnya) bakal bisa melakukan posisi server dengan baik.

"Wuis dia mah keren abis—"

Duash! Servis Sharon dengan indahnya menumbangkan satu pemain lawan.

"—tuh kan, apa juga gue bilang…,"

"Yang tabah ya, Break…." Gil menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

.

_Voli cowok. Pemain: Liam, Gil, Oz, Reo, Chesire, Vincent._

"Reo, itu rambutnya diiket dulu napa? Emang lu bisa ngeliat bola? Nanti kepala lu kena—

Duak! Bola voli sukses mencium kepala Reo dengan keras.

—bola voli." Liam menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan pandangan horor melihat Reo berdiri diam di tengah lapangan. Jangan-jangan sebentar lagi tubuh pemuda itu rubuh dan bakal ada bendera kuning di sepanjang jalan rumahnya Reo. Oke Liam , kamu lebay.

Reo—yang kepalanya kena bola keras banget—kemudian berjalan terhuyung mendekati Jack di bangku penonton dan meminjam ikat rambut milik pria itu lalu menguncir rambut hitam gondgrongnya ke belakang.

"MATI LO SEMUA!"

Pemain lawan pun tumbang satu-satu.

.

_Memasuki jam istirahat_

Mereka beristirahat di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Eh, lu bawa apaan?" tanya Elliot setelah matanya menangkap sesuatu di tangan Oz. Kelenjar di mulutnya seketika memproduksi banyak air liur karena benda itu berbau menggiurkan.

"Muntah kucing. Ya bekal lah!" bentak Oz sedangkan Gil langsung bergidik mendengar kata 'kucing'.

"Dapet darimana?!"

"Sharon, dia 'kan manajernya."

Dengan secepat kilat Elliot berlari ke arah Sharon yang baru saja membuka nasi kotak miliknya, "Shar, kok gue nggak dapet bekal?!"

"Sori El …," Sharon melihat Elliot dengan tatapan kasihan dan rasa bersalah, "punya lo udah dimakan Alice …."

Dan Alice yang duduk di sebelah Sharon bersendawa dengan tidak elit.

"Woi kebo! Makanan gue!" Elliot menerjang Alice dan mengguncang badan gadis itu dengan berteriak-teriak karena kecewa dan frustasi.

"Trus lo mau apa? Mau gue muntahin lagi makanan lo?" Alice membalas dengan memegangi kerah baju milik Elliot.

"ANJER! EMOH!"

"E-ee … Elliot, kalo nggak keberatan makan punya Eida aja, Eida udah kenyang kok."

Dua orang itu berhenti tepat sebelum saling pukul. Elliot melihat ke arah Eida dengan malu-malu dan Alice menyentakkan Elliot kemudian duduk memakan pudding yang diberikan Sharon untuk menenangkannya.

"Cieeeee!" anak-anak PanCo langsung jadi _hyper_.

"Ng-nggak usah Eida lo aja—"

"Cieeeee!"

"—yang—"

"Cieeeee!"

"KALIAN BISA DIEM NGGAK SIH?!" Elliot naik darah (lagi).

"Aww, Elli marah, rawr!"

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran di halaman sekolah tempat mereka makan siang dan beristirahat. Akhirnya Sharon _delivery_ nasi padang buat menenangi Elliot yang mengamuk.

.

_Basket cewek. Pemain: Lotti, Alice, Michelle, Echo, Eida._

Eida membawa bola dengan ragu-ragu, melihat ke sana ke mari dengan lugu mencari-cari tempat yang tak dijaga lawan dan yak akhirnya ia menemukannya! Dengan bersemangat dia men-_dribble_ bola ke tempat yang kosong—

"GOBLOK, RINGNYA YANG ONO!"

—dan disoraki anak PanCo yang frustasi. Eida yang kikuk dan malu (banget) melempar bolanya ke arah Lotti dan tak sengaja mengenai jari gadis itu dengan kasar. Naasnya, bola tersebut tak sempat ditangkap Lotti dan segera disambar oleh tim lawan.

"Lotti! Sori!" Eida berteriak minta maaf yang tentu saja tak akan membuat bola tersebut bisa kembali ke tangannya.

"Ih kuteks gue!"

"Lotti liat bola! Nanti dadalu malah ketuker sama _ntu_ bola basket!" teriak Michelle (entah mesum atau jatohnya nyindir Lotti) yang sedang sibuk menjaga lawan.

Yak bener aja Lotti nyaris kena bola _passing_ tim lawan, tapi mungkin karena lagi beruntung (dan karena ia mendengar sorakan dari Michelle) ia bisa mengelak dan menepis bola itu yang kemudian dengan sigap Echo menangkap bola yang masih melayang di udara.

Gadis itu dengan ekspresi datar membawa bola yang baru didapatnya itu menuju ring lawan, ketika hampir mendekati ring, ia diterjang hingga jatuh oleh _defender_ tim lawan yang berbadan besar.

"WOI! BERANINYA MAIN KASAR!" Oz memaki-maki gadis yang nerjang Echo. Bodo amat jika dia cewek, siapa pun yang menyakiti Echo akan berurusan dengannya dan bandersnatch (akhir akhir ini berhasil menjinakkan anjing itu). Oz sungguh terdengar seperti seorang kesatria cebol.

"Echo nggak papa," katanya sambil bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana basketnya.

"SETOP! SETOP! PELANGGARAAAAN!" Sharon berteriak dari tepi lapangan meminta dinotis wasit. Wasit mengangguk dan memberikan penalti pada Echo.

_Krik krik_

Semuanya menanti gadis imut dan datar itu melempar bolanya ke ring. Ternyata masuk dengan cantik! Mereka pun bisa menang tipis berkat hal itu.

.

Sampailah kita pada lomba terakhir: atletik.

_100m cowok_

Oz berlari kencang, angin menerpa wajahnya yang tampan. Ia berhasil menang gemilang karena larinya yang memang cepat banget. Tinggal di kasih sayap, ia bisa jadi kecoa terbang.

_100m cewek_

Diwakili oleh Eida. Ya, kakak adik Oz-Eida memang kompak dalam hal kecepatan. Semasa kecil mungkin mereka mainannya setan-setanan mulu (dan akhirnya pas gede sifatnya jadi sebelas duabelas sama setan).

_400m cowok_

"Woi Andikey lu bisa!"

"Andikey! Andikey!"

Anak-anak PanCo menyemangati Chesire dari tepi lapangan.

Poni Chesire bergoyang yahud ke sana-ke mari. Potongan poni boleh Andikey, tapi soal kecepatan lari ternyata dia bisa juga diandalkan. Katanya sih berkat waktu di geng "smoke" dulu ia sering kabur lari dari kejaran Satpol PP pas tawuran. Kalau kata Break sih pasti karena dulu dia sebenernya mantan penghuni taman lawang,

_400m Lotti_

Lotti lari kepayahan. Ya jelas lah, Mbak, Mas, pembaca sekalian, secara dia membawa dua 'pelampung' besar.

Anak-anak PanCo hanya bisa menatap Lotti dari bangku penonton dengan tatapan gemas. Ingin memberi bantuan pada Lotti tapi mereka bisa apa (dan mereka sudah mencoba menyoraki nama-nama kosmetik kesukaan Lotti namun tetap tak berhasil).

Tiba-tiba Gil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak, "Lotti! Kalo lo nomer satu, gue bakal usahain lo bisa makan malam sama Pak Barma!"

Muka Lotti seketika memerah malu. Banget.

Echo memandangi teman-teman yang _shock_, Gil dan Lotti bergantian, "Echo nggak ikutan,"

Kepalang basah, sudah ketahuan karena 'kepolosan' Gil, Lotti pun berusaha lari hingga melewati garis akhir sebagai pelari pertama kemudian berlari ke arah penonton untuk menghajar pemuda ganggang laut itu.

.

Untuk lari estafet cewek, pelari pertama adalah Mizuaki. Kemudian dilanjutkan Alice, Michelle dan Echo.

"Mizuaki semangaat!" Sharon berteriak menyemangati si pelari pertama.

"Walo pacar lu mirip Andikey lu harus semangaaaat!" timpal Break ikut-ikutan seenaknya.

"Nggak ada hubungannya juga!" Liam hanya bisa _facepalm_.

_Lalu tongkat berpindah ke tangan Alice._

"Alice! Ingat daging, Lice! Daging kantin!"

_Ke Michelle._

"Ayo, Chel! Lu bisa Chel! Pria emang buaya darat, Chel!"

"Woi," Vincent yang merasa tersinggung memandangi anak-anak PanCo yang cengar-cengir kuda.

Dan akhirnya sampai ke Echo. Belum sempat anak PanCo berteriak menyemangati dirinya, pemudi itu sudah melewati garis _finish_. Cepet banget.

.

Estafet cowok: Break, Jack, Reo dan terakhir Elliot.

"Woi Elli! Lari lo kayak banci!" Gil berteriak memanas-manasi Elliot yang menjadi pelari terakhir namun menyia-nyiakan usaha tiga pelari sebelumnya (ia disalip dua pemain lawan).

"Ini gue udah usaha!" dan Elliot dengan dungunya sempat-sempatnya untuk membela diri dari makian Gil.

"Eli kalo lo kalah, Eida gue cium!" Vincent—yang ikut-ikutan memanas-manasi Eliiot—mendekat ke arah Eida dengan muka mesum.

"Kambing!"

Elliot memacu larinya dan percuma, mereka hanya berakhir di posisi dua.

"Payah lu El!"

"Berisik lo-lo pada! Yang penting 'kan kita jadi juara umum!"

"Oh iya!"

.

Akhirnya festival olahraga tahun ini ditutup dengan kemenangan gemilang kelas PanCo.

Sekian.

Ehe, nggak ding.

Sehabis kemenangan mereka berkumpul di halaman belakang sekolah lagi.

"Alhamdulillah ya, kita menang!" sorak Sharon. Air matanya menetes bahagia tak menyangka hari ini, hari kemenangan mereka semua akhirnya datang juga (halah).

"_anyway_, kita pesta miras yuk!" usul Jack dan dipelototi oleh anak-anak cewek, "MInum di terRAS maksudnya." Terang Jack sambil cengar-cengir memainkan kepangan rambutnya.

"Garing lu, nyet!"

"Eh, eh, kita angkat Om Glen yuk karena udah bantuin dana seragam kita!" seru Break dengan ide cemerlangnya. Cemerlang banget hingga bisa mengantarkan mereka ke pintu surga.

"Bukannya kita harusnya angkut Pak Barma dulu?" Reo menunjuk ruang guru yang bisa dilihat dari halaman belakang itu. Pak Barma sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan majalah ga*disnya yang baru sampai tadi pagi.

"Alah, Pak Barma juga bisa kapan-kapan! Ayo angkut Om Glen!" Gil turut mengompori anak-anak yang lain.

"Angkut Om Glen!"

"Angkut! Angkut!" sorak yang lain serempak hingga lebih terdengar seperti demo di depan gedung pemerintahan.

"Angkut siapa tadi?"

Seketika suasana jadi horor. Entah bakal ada bencana apa atau mungkin ufo yang akan turun di halaman sekolah mereka, Om Glen sudah ada di belakang mereka dengan aura mengerikan. Tumben-tumbennya si om menjemput pulang si kembar.

"**ANGKUT SIAPA?"**ulangnya lagi. Dengan suara menggelegar menyaingi petir dan maksimal _volume sound system_ sekolah.

"Eh Om Glen, tumben Om hehe, nggak kerja, Om?" mereka satu per satu menjauh dari situ dengan langkah kecil-kecil sambil tersenyum inosen. Berharap mereka masih punya tenaga dan berlari menyelamatkan diri atau berpura-pura mati di tempat.

"KALIAN SEMUA YANG BAKAL SAYA ANGKUT DAN GANTUNG DI TOWER!"

.

.

.

**Bonus Scene**

"Eh, muka jamban." Vincent mencuil lengan Elliot.

"Hush, Cent! Bahasanya!" Michelle menyikut pacarnya itu.

"Apaan sih lo?!" Elliot naik darah, ya terang aja walau dia memang terlihat seperti jam—eh, harga dirinya merasa terinjak.

"Idupin wifi lo dong."

Dengan gondok Elliot ngidupin wifi-nya.

"Nama wifi lo ap—ANJER PANGERAN ELLIOT? CUIH."

"Yaudah sih kalo lo nggak mau!"

"Okay, okay, sori Elli, _pass_-nya?"

"'Elliot ganteng banget duh bikin iri' tulisan kecil semua dan tanpa spasi."

Vincent hanya cengo mendengarnya dan Elliot menatapnya dengan bangga.

"El," Reo menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Ya?" mata Elliot bersinar bak anak kecil.

"Mati gih."

.

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun, Glo! Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan saya untuk membuat FF dari FFnya huehehe<p>

Juga untuk para pembaca, terima kasih banyak! Semoga kalian bisa terhibur (dan maaf kalo nggak bisa selucu punyanya Glo)

Oktober 2014

Gmo


End file.
